Kill Beyond Shadows
by Crossover Story Fanatic
Summary: The eternal rest offered to those touched by the Force, Beyond Shadows, for Jedi like Anakin Solo, it is a place of peace, for Sith Lords, like Jacen Solo, later known as Darth Caedus, it's eternal damnation. But now, the two brothers are reborn into a new world, but the Dark Side is ever present in the corrupt Empire, now the Solos must aid Night Raid and save this new world.


Kill Beyond Shadows

Chapter one: Kill the Reincarnation

Cover Image: Jacen Solo opening the Gate of Rebirth

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

The Galaxy was thrown into chaos as the Second Galactic Civil War raged. Jacen Solo, now known as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Caedus sought to rule the Galaxy and enforce a reign of terror, following in the footsteps of his grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, better known as the infamous Dark Lord, Darth Vader.

As Chief of State and Dark Lord of the Sith, Caedus intended to establish a new era throughout the galaxy; an era marked by peace and security, absent of large-scale war and division. His vision of harmony would be protected through martial enforcement, with the Galactic Alliance Guard serving as his chief enforcers. Though the Sith Lord originally sought to corrupt his young cousin, the Jedi Ben Skywalker, Caedus ultimately felt that he was destined to rule the galaxy with Tahiri Veila as his apprentice.

The New Order of Darth Caedus ultimately came to a premature end when Caedus was killed in 41 ABY during the Battle of Shedu Maad by the hand of his own twin sister, Jaina Solo, the Sword of the Jedi. With the death of the Dark Lord of the Sith and the capture of his apprentice, the Second Galactic Civil War came to an end and Caedus' Sith Order was dissolved.

But even in death Darth Caedus' ruminations continued, as he experienced damnation in the Lake of Apparitions.

* * *

Beyond Shadows… a realm where the minds of Force-sensitives resided once they were separated from their physical forms. To those in the world of the living, it was a place of meditation, to those who had already died, it was their Netherworld.

The spirits of the dead gathered in the Lake of Apparitions and stood on it's the surface of its perpetually still waters known as the Mirror of Remembrance

The spirit of Darth Caedus, a man in his early thirties with brown hair, and golden-orange eyes, stood in silent contemplation. The apparition wore the same black and caped G.A.G colonel's uniform he had died in and on his belt, was his Sith Lightsaber.

But when he remembered his love for his daughter, Allana and the forgiveness he had received from both his uncle Luke Skywalker and his cousin, Ben Skywalker, his appearance changed once more.

Darth Caedus' form changed into that of the young and uncorrupted Jacen Solo. His golden-orange eyes were reverted to their natural brown and he wore a capeless blue version of his G.A.G uniform.

Though Jacen's silent contemplation was broken by the appearance of four more spirits.

The first was the spirit of Revan, a man in armoured dark grey robes with an imposing red and grey mask under his hood.

The second was the spirit of Jacen's brother, Anakin Solo, who resembled him greatly, except for his blue eyes and wore on him a brown jacket over an orange shirt and blue pants.

The third, was the spirit of Darth Krayt, an elderly but well-built man with long hair tied in a braid, facial tattoos and his eyes were each a different colour one being blue and the other golden-orange, clad in red-plated armour. Krayt did not sport his draconic armour, but his eyes and tattoos gave his identity away.

And the fourth, was the spirit of Darth Plagueis, a male Muun with golden-orange eyes and elongated features, dressed in black robes.

The first three were significant to Jacen. Revan was a man who was a reserved Sith Lord, everything he had wanted to be, Anakin was his heroic brother whose shadow he was under, despite being the older one and Krayt was the man in the vision set him on his journey down the path to the Dark Side.

Plagueis however, had nothing to do with Jacen's life, but all four spirits had one thing in common, they were all strong in the Force and save for Anakin, have all been powerful Sith Lords.

Revan, Anakin and Krayt stood silent, as if waiting for Plagueis to speak, this silence unnerved Jacen to no end, since these were all very powerful figures in galactic history.

"I have unlocked the secret… to resurrection." Plaguis spoke in the nasally voice characterised the by Muun species, but his voice had a menacing echo to it. His small, almost non-existent lips curved into a triumphant smile, as he eyed the other spirits as if they were test subjects.

Jacen stared at Plagueis for a moment, unsure what to think of the Muun's bold claim, but as his thoughts settled, he concluded that he didn't like it. Death should be accepted with dignity, and the sense of loss and finality should have held weight. Now, hearing a man say that resurrection was possible, Jacen felt that he was cheapening all the sacrifices made in the past. But what bothered him most, was the false hope of living life again.

"I know what prolonging life is like, and trust me, no one is meant to live that long past their lifespans." Revan spoke from his experience as a prisoner, kept alive and drained over the course of three hundred years by the Sith Emperor Vitiate.

"Speak for yourself." Krayt scoffed at Revan, thinking that he was a fool for accepting death. The Dread Lord viewed prolonging life as a means to buying enough time to heal the fractured galaxy. "One can never hope to make a difference in one lifetime."

"Death has no meaning if everyone can be brought back…" Anakin took the words right out of Jacen's mouth. Having sacrificed his life for others, he knew the weight death held on the hearts of the living.

"You do not believe me, do you?" Plagueis spoke calmly as he pointed down toward the Depths of Eternity. "At the bottom of the depths lies the Gate of Rebirth, where your spirits can enter a new world… living a new life, but once you die in the new life, you will return here, and the gate will be locked to you for eternity."

The four spirits, Jacen, Revan, Anakin and Krayt, were all tempted by Plagueis' words. A new life in a completely new world, it was too good to be true, after all, death was meant to be final.

But none of them had anything to lose, they were dead, and what they experienced was their eternity, one everlasting moment in time that defined their existence.

"I'll do it…" Jacen was the first to speak, because to him, a chance at a second life was tempting, for he was a man who lived in eternal damnation.

"Then you won't do it alone…" Anakin spoke after his brother, though he did not experience damnation, dying young left him wishing for a fuller life.

"Well… a fresh start does seem nice." Revan smiled under his mask, after all, his life was concluded and Vitiate was defeated by the Hero of Tython.

Krayt remained silent, nothing had to be said for him, but he and Jacen shared the same sentiment, a possibility of escape from eternal damnation.

* * *

The four spirits dove into the Depths of Eternity and from then on, there was no going back, getting closer and closer to the bottom, they saw a black gate that seemed to open at their presence and within the gate, was mirror that showed the new world.

The new world was lush, but primitive, ruled by an Empire that was corrupt to its core, and at the heart of all the bloody conflicts, was the Imperial Capital, that was in constant war with the Revolutionary Army formed to end their abusive power, truly the Empire was a wretched den of scum and villainy.

As soon as they touched the Gate of Rebirth they were drawn deep into the new world, and as a part of his grand experiment, Plagueis used the Force to conceive them into new families and in new bodies, in effect, reincarnating them with their memories, experiences and genetic structure intact.

* * *

Years passed from the day the spirits were reborn and Jacen was born into a new family, with Anakin being born into that family soon after. Both were born to a couple who lived in a small farming village outside the imperial borders.

Anakin stayed at the village to help out their 'adoptive' parents with their farm work and livelihood and Jacen left for the Capital to pursue a career with the Imperial Police, hoping to earn enough money to help support the family.

Jacen's training and eventual rise in the ranks of the Imperial Police was accelerated, since he used his experiences as both a Jedi Knight and a G.A.G Colonel, and sometimes, his experiences as Darth Caedus. At the young age of twenty-one, he soon rose to the rank of captain, earning him the admiration of his fellows and the scorn of some of his superiors.

* * *

Jacen, dressed in a black, grey and caped version of the Imperial Police uniform with a pistol, heat knife and his newly-constructed lightsaber hanging from his belt, walked the slums at dusk, following reports of a blond woman beating up a group of nobles who advertised themselves as 'donation collectors'. He knew of the corruption within the Imperial Police and how the nobles had bribed them to 'legitimize' their operations, it disgusted him, but a job was a job, but he intended to put an end to all that.

Jacen followed the blond woman's trail and deduced her location based on concentration of impoverished areas of the slums and sure enough, he had caught her red-handed, a busty blond woman with short hair, yellow eyes, a large belt and white pants, with her fist deep into a noble's gut.

"So, you've been causing trouble again, huh, Leone?" Jacen called out to the blonde woman in a familiar and oddly friendly tone. "I don't know if I can let you off with just a warning this time…"

"Jacen!" Leone called out to him happily with a smile as she pulled her fist out of the noble's gut, her tone also familiar as she addressed the captain.

The noble yelled out in pain as he fell to the floor in a pained and unconscious heap.

"That's Captain Solo." Jacen corrected Leone's casual greeting and use of his first name. "Try to be more formal with me in the future."

"You know I can't do that!" Leone approached Jacen and pulled him into a tight but playful hug, earning a displeased grunt from him. "We're buddies, right?"

"I guess we are." Jacen answered calmly with a smile, despite still being in Leone's grip. "That sleeping scumbag you just knocked out, I can interrogate him and get a confession out of him."

"Thank you so much!" Leone tightened her grip on Jacen as her cheeks were tinged with a light pink. Though she hated the Imperial Police with a passion, she adored the elder Solo, especially since he didn't condone the exploitation of innocent people.

"I'm just doing my duty." Jacen freed himself from Leone's grip, pulling away from the forced hug, he tried to be serious, but the smile on her face brought him a small measure of joy. "Keeping the real scum off the streets…" The elder Solo straightened his uniform.

"You know…" Leone whispered into Jacen's ear, trying to sound as seductive as possible. "I really like strong and honest men."

"Maybe next time." Jacen cracked a joke as he walked away, seeing Leone's advances as just another product of her flirtatious nature. "Now, you better get out of here, I'll tell my superiors that you escaped."

Leone answered Jacen's command with a quick kiss on the cheek, she appreciated how the elder Solo had always pardoned her, and every time he did, the true criminals were brought to justice. She disappeared into the night, knowing that their paths would cross again, even if she had to cause even more trouble for that to happen.

* * *

Jacen took the unconscious noble back the Imperial Police station for interrogation and when he got there, he tied the corrupt man to a chair and slapped him awake.

The noble was a good-looking man with short black hair and brown eyes, despite his position; he still bore the sickening air of false superiority, as if his status and physical appearance placed him above innocent people.

"You don't look like you're going to cooperate." Jacen glared at the noble, making the disgust in his tone very apparent.

"Heh, my father's gonna get me out of here and when he does, he's gonna pull some strings and have you executed!" The noble spoke with his characteristic arrogant confidence as he spat on Jacen's feet.

"You don't want to look like a spoiled brat, do you?" Jacen chose his words and with just a little 'push' with the Force, he persuaded he noble.

"No, I don't want to look like a brat…" The noble answered, but this time, there was an awkward stupor in his tone.

"Then you'll do the right thing for once and tell us who's organising your operation." Jacen waved his hand and pushed further into the noble's mind, probing deeper as he persuaded him the Force.

"My father told me that the crime boss Gall provides bribes and makes pesky officers disappear." The noble spoke slowly and drearily, as this kind of interrogation was taxing on a weak mind.

"Gall…" Jacen recognised that name, the infamous crime boss who bragged about being untouchable and killing members of the Imperial Police for sport.

* * *

Now, following a new lead, Jacen had a special mission assigned to him and his most competent subordinate, Seryu Ubiquitous. The two of them had to apprehend the crime boss who had killed Seryu's commanding officer.

It was the dead of night and the moonlight covered the Capital in its silver glow, Jacen and his subordinate, Seryu Ubiquitous, a young woman with tied long brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a female version of the standard Imperial Police uniform, were both following the lead they had on the Gall.

Seryu was excited, not just because of her twisted obsession with justice, but because she had always idolised Jacen, his patriotism, his devotion to protecting the citizens and even minor things, like his caped uniform and his name 'Captain Solo' all had a profound effect on the young policewoman.

But for Jacen, his job was simply there as an outlet for him to ease some of the corruption that plagued the Capital and a way of making a living for his parents and brother. The corruption was disease that had to cure from the inside, that's what he'd always believed, which is why he never joined the Revolutionary Army.

Making their way to a condemned sector of the Capital, Jacen and Seryu had their weapons drawn and their eyes open, in case of a surprise attack; after all, members of the Imperial Police were hated around these parts.

Seryu was shaking in her boots as nervous beads of sweat gathered on her forehead, but Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder, and encouraged her with a light nod of reassurance.

"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Jacen took his hand off Seryu's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

"A-Alright…" Seryu left Jacen's side to search the area. She was frightened, of course, but not of a surprise attack, she was scared of disappointing the elder Solo, especially after she had worked so hard to be noticed by him.

Two hours into the search, Jacen patrolled the derelict streets and found nothing. It was quiet, too quiet. He had expected the sounds of fights breaking out and jeers at his very presence, but none of that was present.

It was then that Jacen realised that he might've underestimated Gall's cunning, and the confirmation of that theory came in the form of a scream.

Jacen rushed to the direction of the sound, it was no ordinary scream, it was Seryu's, her voice was crying for help. When he arrived at the scene, the elder Solo saw the young policewoman unconscious and surrounded by a burly group of thugs and behind them, calling the shots, was none other than Gall.

Gall was a stocky man as muscular as he was obese, his bald head contrasting with his long, messy beard. The crime boss was dressed in the best clothes money could buy, his purple garments combined with the gold trim, oversized cape and excessive jewellery, all formed an excessive and rather, gaudy apparel.

Jacen had never been so disappointed in himself, he was led into a trap, he saw that their target was Seryu all along, and that if she was used as a hostage, they could blackmail him with her safety.

"Ah, the great Captain Solo… at my mercy, how delightful…" Gall eyed Jacen with a predatory smirk. "I've already killed so many Imperial Policemen, but your head will be a special trophy."

"Your speech is so dull." Jacen mocked Gall's choice of words in his typical sarcastic manner. "You sound like a caricature villain, are you so in love with your own wickedness?" The elder Solo reached for his pistol and heat knife as he approached the crime boss.

"One more step and my boys will play with your girlfriend." Gall snapped his fingers and the circle if thugs around Seryu wore perverse and twisted expressions as the approached the unconscious policewoman.

"Fine…" Jacen sighed and he set his heat knife and pistol on the ground, placing his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. "You win."

Gall's thugs turned their attention to Jacen, and left Seryu to circle him. The violent intent radiated from the criminals as each of them had a reason for wanting the elder Solo dead.

But that was the moment Jacen was waiting for, the sector was empty and Gall made the mistake of knocking Seryu out, so there would be no witnesses at all.

Jacen pulled the ligthsaber off his belt with the Force and when the weapon met his hand, he thumbed the green blade open and it came to life with a snap-hiss. With an arc of emerald energy, he cut down all the thugs that circled him in an instant, reducing them to corpses with singed gashes across their chests.

Now, with Seryu safe, Jacen could focus his attention on Gall. There was coldness to the elder Solo's eyes that chilled the crime boss' spine. The captain deactivated his lightsaber and approached his target.

"I-I'll pay you! Any amount!" Gall shook in fear as Jacen got closer, the hum of his ligthsaber being the only sound outside the crime boss' whimpering. "That's better than revenge, right?!"

Seryu willed herself awake and saw Jacen, standing over a fearful and cowering Gall with the thugs dead at his feet.

"This isn't about vengeance." Jacen used the Force to lift Gall by his neck, almost crushing his windpipe. "It's about justice! I can't allow scum like you to exist anymore!" Tightening his grip, the elder Solo snapped the crime boss' neck, ending his life.

As Gall lay lifeless on the ground, Seryu saw the wind blow Jacen's cape as he stood over the crime boss' body. Cold, resolute and in her eyes, 'heroic' the young policewoman instantly fell in love with the elder Solo.

"Captain Solo…" Seryu's voice sounded like a longing sigh as her cheeks were now painted by a bright red blush, now holding both of her hands to her chest to feel her quick beating heart.

"Are you alright, Seryu?" Jacen rushed to the young policewoman's side and helped her up by scooping her up in his arms. "Don't worry about getting knocked out, you did very well today, I'm proud of you."

Being in Jacen's arms and having him praise her was too much for Seryu's heart to handle all at once, her blush darkened and her heart started beating faster. But now, the elder Solo had something to fear, because this young policewoman's idea of love, bordered on obsession.

Jacen took Seryu back to the station and to his surprise; she insisted that they hold hands the whole way. He didn't mind, of course, it seemed harmless, but the elder Solo sensed predatory intent in the young policewoman that made him uneasy.

* * *

After parting with Seryu, Jacen returned to his apartment. The layout was simple, a kitchen, living room, bathroom and two bedrooms one in case of guests.

Jacen had gotten used to life without the technological conveniences of his world, but there were times when boredom ate at him, so he tried to keep his mind focused on work, but the lack of entertainment also gave him more time to meditate.

Jacen sat on the floor and closed his eyes, focusing on the Force so that he could Flow Walk into the future and see the many possibilities of his actions.

The most probable future was the one caused by Gall's death at his hands, and Jacen saw a future where the people of the slums got by and taxations were lowered to its normal amount. He saw Leone playing with children who would have starved to death had the 'collections' been allowed to continue, knowing that he had secured their future, made everything worth it to the elder Solo and he went to sleep that night satisfied at what he had accomplished.

* * *

At the streets of the condemned sector, two members of the assassin group Night Raid were patrolling the area, hoping to fulfil their contract and kill Gall. The first member was none other than Leone, only her blonde hair was longer and had cat-like ears, her hands were replaced with beast-like claws and she now had a tail. The second was Akame, a young woman with long black hair and blood-red eyes, dressed in a black and red uniform and in her hands, was a sheathed sword with a red hilt and scabbard.

"I'm in a really bad mood now." Leone let out an annoyed sigh as she rubbed the back of her head. "He got away from me again."

"You mean Captain Solo?" Akame turned her attention to Leone, ready to listen to whatever complaint she may have about Jacen.

"He's always so serious!" Leone's words slurred a bit as her face was red and absent as she thought of Jacen. "Hey… I'm attractive, right?" The blonde woman wrapped an arm around Akame in a friendly gesture. "Men just don't get it! We women should just fall in love with each-"

"You're drunk, aren't you?" Akame cut Leone off and spoke with clear concern for her wellbeing, but she sighed inwardly at her friend for drinking on the job.

Akame and Leone walked until they reached the crime scene, only to see that Gall and his thugs were already dead, having been killed by Jacen hours ago.

The tell-tale signs were there, singed gashes and Gall's broken neck, this was Jacen's handiwork, there were hardly any signs of struggle and the thugs had shocked expressions on their now stiff faces.

"I guess Jacen wasn't making excuses." Leone smiled upon seeing the dead criminals, feeling less rejected by the elder Solo's refusal of her advances. "He really did it…"

"Captain Solo is a dangerous enemy to have." Akame's usually blank expression turned serious as she saw how effectively Gall and his thugs were executed and the fact that the Imperial Police weren't exactly friends of Night Raid. "I'll eliminate him if I have to."

"Maybe Jacen can join us." Leone smiled at the thought of having the elder Solo as a comrade, after all, their interactions had always been friendly and he didn't show the corruption characterised by those in power.

* * *

The next day, Seryu was on patrol with another member of the Imperial Police, the new recruit, Sayo, a young woman with long and silky black hair and matching eyes, who wore the same uniform as her companion.

"So you finally met Captain Solo, huh?" Sayo smiled at her friend, knowing just how happy Seryu must've been, since she talked about Jacen non-stop.

"You should have seen him!" Seryu's excitement was clear in her voice as the image of Jacen's victory appeared in her mind. "Captain Solo was a real champion of justice! The way he killed the crime boss and when he poured his heart out for justice! I knew then that he was my one true love!"

"If you scare him off, another girl will steal him from you." Sayo teased Seryu with an amused smirk on her face, but she was happy to see that her friend had something on her mind other than her obsession with justice.

"Any woman who gets in the way of true love is a villain…" Seryu's expression darkened and a crazed look made its way across her face. "And the hammer of justice will crush them!"

"You know, General Esdeath has been monitoring Captain Solo's progress and she really wants to meet him." Sayo smiled nervously as she tried to change the subject, seeing how worked up Seryu was getting. "Since we're his subordinates, maybe we'll meet her once she returns to the Capital."

"With Captain Solo and General Esdeath… evil won't stand a chance." Seryu's smile turned into a malicious grin, as if she took a sadistic sense of joy in the possible deaths of countless.

* * *

Jacen stood in his office, contemplating his new assignment, on his desk, was the form that instructed him to flush out and deal with Night Raid. Usual methods wouldn't work, after all, they were a skilled assassin group and they weren't foolish enough to fight him out in the open.

" _Night Raid…"_ Jacen thought about the assassins, he didn't dislike them, in fact, he could understand and even respect their objectives, but their methods were to brazen for his tastes and in his view, would not bring lasting peace and justice to the Empire.

But Jacen already had a plan and this plan gave him an excuse to execute more people he deemed as threats to the innocent. The elder Solo would use a sadistic noble family as bait to lure Night Raid to the Capital, and then… they would face justice.

* * *

Author's note: The first Star Wars and Akame Ga Kill crossover is finished. I chose Jacen Solo as the protagonist because of his lawful good/lawful evil portrayal in the Legacy of the Force series. As the colonel and leader of the Galactic Alliance Guard, it's very easy to imagine what he'd do in the Akame Ga Kill world.

I finished Fate of the Jedi recently and Beyond Shadows is an interesting afterlife concept and since Plagueis is such a mystical character, it made sense for me to have him experiment on other spirits and master the afterlife.

Jacen only uses his lightsaber and Force powers in secret to avoid people trying to exploit him or take advantage of his abilities, so that he can continue to operate under a low profile. Don't worry; he won't be overpowered as a character and there will be instances where he's at a believable disadvantage.

Jacen will start out trying to redeem himself and make life easier for the citizens of the corrupt Capital, so making him a captain in the Imperial Police lets him do that and puts him in a comfort zone, since he led the G.A.G secret police. And for those who've read Legacy of the Force, it's easy to see why someone like Seryu would fall head over heels for Jacen.

Jacen and Leone have a Batman and Catwoman(fitting, given that Leone's a catgirl) style relationship, only completely one-sided, since Jacen only sees Leone as a friend and informant.

Look, I'm not gonna try to be clever here and I'll tell you all now, this is the story of Jacen's fall and we'll see him become Darth Caedus again and when that happens, Anakin will take his place in Night Raid. The reason for this is to refresh the story in the middle and to give a dual-perspective element.

The moment Anakin replaces Jacen, he really gets to know what his brother has become and the sacrifices he had to make. Also, Anakin's kinda forced into a nest of people that miss Jacen dearly, so it will be his turn under Jacen's shadow.

Imagine Jacen taking over the Empire and becoming Chief of State Caedus with Esdeath ruling by his side as his top military advisor. Kinda like when Jacen and Niathal were Joint Chief of States. Jacen's Sith Battle Coordination will also come into play.

Revan and Krayt will play roles as well, with Revan in the Jeagers and Krayt at a part of Wild Hunt. Revan will be taking Wave's place in the story and will serve as Jacen's foil during the first half. Krayt is well… Krayt and he wants the Empire to experience death and rebirth.

The main pairing is still being decided, my friend wants the main pairing to be Jacen and Sheele, it's a good idea, yes, but I want to do something different. I honestly think that it should be Jacen and Akame, since there's so much potential in developing that relationship, though I could incorporate Sheele as his lost love interest and one of the catalysts to Jacen's transformation into Darth Caedus. But if my friend makes a convincing argument, Sheele might be considered.

But in the end, I want the readers to be involved in choosing Jacen's love interest. Naturally, Esdeath will fall for Jacen, but his reaction to her is mostly indifferent, kinda like how he reacts to Leone's advances. So tell me who you think is best for Jacen in your reviews. Also, I want you guys to tell me who you'd like as Darth Caedus' apprentice, and when the apprentice is chosen, there will be a poll for their Darth title.

The candidates for Jacen's main love interest are Akame, Esdeath, Dorothea, Leone and Mine. Anakin's love interest is Chelsea (who will be spared) and Revan's is Kurome. Krayt gets none since it's extremely out of character.

Jacen is completely different from Tatsumi, so we'll see him play double agent for the Capital and Night Raid and he leads two lives, just like he did for the majority of the Legacy of the Force era. We might even see Jacen don a Kylo Ren style mask and crossguard lightsaber at some point.

Next chapter, Sayo and Ieyasu's deaths will be handled very differently from the source material and will still serve to develop Jacen's character, I'll tell you now, Flow Walking is somehow involved.

My friend wants me to write a story featuring Revan and Esdeath during the events of Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic with the amnesiac Revan; I had my doubts at first until he explained the validity of his idea. The story has Esdeath knowing and loving him as Darth Revan and it's a rather strange reunion. This idea is up for adoption of anyone wants it. Also, given the facts, would Esdeath let Revan leave her to fight the Sith Emperor?

The moment that Night Raid gets the order to kill Darth Caedus, they will be worried about the scale of their opponent's power, but things get worse when they find out that Caedus is Jacen.

And the emergence of Force-users is a big theme in this story and the Sith and Jedi of this world come from Jacen and Anakin respectively, in a theme of Dark and Light originating from one bloodline, Darth Vader's descendants.

Jacen believes the Force should be hidden from the people of this world, believing it would lead to a ruling Force-sensitive class and Anakin believes peace can come from people learning about it and protecting one-another. Fear versus Hope.

Also, keep in mind that reviews have to have something to do with the story, so a review like "Hey" or "Can you update Devil May Kill" won't be tolerated. Criticism is always welcome, though. I want my reviewers to feel involved in the growth of this story, because it belongs to them as well, so any suggestions, from reviews and private messaging, will be listened to and discussed.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and May the 4th be with you.


End file.
